AU onshot
by jetsonastro2002
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has killed himself, and Naruto's band Kyuubi is asked to play at his funeral. song fic. song: Waste by Staind T for language. Narusai, sasunaru. shounen-ai, no lemons. very depressing.


Sasuke's funeral…

Naruto stood on the stage with his guitar. Neji and Shino were flanking him—Neji with his guitar, and Shino with his Bass. Kiba was sitting on the stool behind his drum set. Normally when Kyuubi is about to perform, they are extremely hyped up...but not this time. They were all dressed in black suits…Naruto's best friend had killed himself, and they were asked to perform at the funeral…and Naruto said yes. He had even written a special song that they were going to perform.

"Hey everyone," Naruto said somberly, walking up to the microphone. "As you all know, Sasuke was my best friend, and the manager of this band for five years, and he killed himself. I dedicate this song to him, the Teme. These are my feelings when I heard it from his mom," Naruto said before he backed up and nodded to Kiba, who started drumming.

Naruto started to strum his guitar, and Shino followed with the bass. When Naruto started singing, Neji joined in with backup guitar.

**You mother came up to me  
She wanted answers only she should know  
Only she should know**

It wasn't easy to deal  
With the tears that rolled down her face  
I had no answers 'cause  
I didn't even know you

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you...  
...the life you waste

How could you paint this picture?  
With life as bad as it should seem  
That there were no more options for you  
I can't explain how I feel  
I've been there many times before  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you...  
...the life you waste

Did Daddy not love you?  
Or did he love you just too much?  
Did he control you?  
Did he live through you at your cost?  
Did he leave no questions for you to answer on your own?

WELL FUCK THEM!  
AND FUCK HER!  
AND FUCK HIM!  
AND FUCK YOU!  
For not having  
The strength in your heart  
To pull through!  
I've had doubts!  
I have failed!  
I've fucked up!  
I've had plans!  
Doesn't mean  
I should take  
My Life  
With my own hands

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you...  
...the life you waste

But these words  
The don't replace  
The life you...  
THE LIFE YOU WASTE

(A/N: all caps in the lyrics means Shino yells with Naruto.)

Sakura came up to Naruto after the performance. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"That song was perfect, Naru," she sobbed. "He died before he could go out with me."

"Sakura, he never would have gone out with you."

"Yes he would have! He was just warming up to the idea!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"He didn't swing that way."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO UZUMAKI!?"

"He was gay! He was a fag! He was homosexual! You need any more things for you to get it!?"

"How are you so sure?"

"He told me himself when I started to date Sai. He said the only reason he didn't ask me out in high school was because he thought I was straight. He was pissed when I came out."

"YOU CAUSED THIS!" A blonde haired girl yelled. "YOU CAUSED SASUKE TO KILL HIMSELF!"

"INO! CALM DOWN! I came out four years ago, Sasuke held off for four years, so it wasn't caused by my gayness!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke's parents chose that moment to walk up to the stage.

"Naruto! You're gay!?" Mr. Uchiha yelled.

"Yeah, so was Sasuke."

"My son was not GAY!" Mrs. Uchiha yelled.

"He's telling the truth, dear," Mr. Uchiha said looking at his wife. "He told me last year."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to get home, Sai's birthday is today and I promised him I'd take him out to dinner," Naruto said grabbing his guitar case and amp, and leaving.

"Who's Sai?" Mrs. Uchiha mouthed to Sakura.

"His boyfriend," Sakura mouthed back.

NARUTO AND SAI'S APARTMENT 6PM

Naruto opened the door to the apartment, and saw that his boyfriend was asleep on the couch. He put down his amp and guitar, silently, and crept up to the sleeping man. Naruto then positioned his face right over Sai's and yelled.

"PENIS!"

Sai tried to sit bolt upright, but his lips were stopped by someone else's. Sai saw the flash of blonde hair, and melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, Naruto said, "Happy birthday, Sai."

"YOU REMEMBERED!" Sai yelled.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't remember your birthday?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Well, this morning was 'Sasuke's funeral this' and 'Sasuke's funeral that' I thought you forgot." Sai said.

"Well, Tonight is all about you. So, get up and get ready. We have 7:00 reservations at Romas."

"I didn't get reservations at…" Sai cut himself off, as Naruto was heading to the bedroom so he could get ready for the shower, "You planned this entire thing, didn't you?" Sai yelled.

"Nope, it just played out this way, I reserved the table two months before Sasuke killed himself."

7:05 AT ROMAS AT THE TABLE

The natural blue-haired waitress walked up to the table, and instantly recognized Naruto.

"You're the lead singer of Kyuubi!" She said pointing at Naruto.

"Yes I am, but do I know you miss?"

"No, but I was at Sasuke's funeral. I'm his brother's girlfriend, Konan."

"Nice to meet you Konan."

"What can I get you to drink?"

"A carafe of Pinot Gratiot, please."

"I'll go get that for you." Konan walked over to the bar, and started pouring the wine. She brought two glasses along with the white wine in the carafe. "Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

"Kyuubi's next manager," Naruto said, "and my boyfriend, Sai."

"You're gay!? When I saw you on stage, you looked like you were straight. If I wasn't with Itachi, I would have asked you out."

"And you would have found out sooner that I was gay," Naruto responded.

"So, I wouldn't be your type?"

"Nope. You know Sasuke was gay?"

"No he wasn't. He was as straight as Itachi."

"Then, Itachi is gay, and you need a new boyfriend," Naruto teased. "Sasuke had a crush on me, but, like you, he thought I was straight."

12:00AM NARUTO AND SAI'S APARTMENT

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. He looked around the room, which instead of the darkness he was used to, it was bathed in a blue light, emanating from the foot of the bed. Naruto looked into the source, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto, it's me, and yes, I'm real," Sasuke said in a booming voice that was somehow angelic.

"Quiet, you'll wake Sai."

"Time is frozen Naruto, he can't hear us. I heard your song, and what you said after the funeral. I just came to tell you that what you told Ino was wrong. I realized that you and Sai are going to be together forever, and that I will never be more than a friend. That's all that I wanted Naruto: you. Nothing else mattered to me, not even my own life. I just wanted you to know that I love you Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll never stop loving you." With that Sasuke walked around the bed, and kissed Naruto on the lips. Sasuke broke the kiss, and Naruto's hand shot up to his mouth, he couldn't believe that he had kissed Sasuke back! "Kami, I'm ready now," Sasuke said looking up. Slowly Sasuke's form disappeared.

"I love you too Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, placing his head on his pillow, facing away from Sai, "…just a little too late."

FIN


End file.
